iancefandomcom-20200213-history
SMG4: The Day SMG4 Posted Cringe
The story starts with SMG4 in the castle making a video involving him doing all sorts of random antics while singing "Hit or Miss" in the background. As he tries to upload, his computer's built-in AI questions the idea of uploading such a video, but SMG4 does it anyway. The video receives a massive amount of views, but the critical reception is overwhelmingly negative. Because of the staggering number of dislikes, SMG4's subscriber count starts falling drastically. Realizing what is happening, SMG4 decides to delete the video. Only to find out that he has been logged out. When he attempts to log back in, he gets locked out of his account entirely. He thrashes his computer in a fit of rage and decides to head over to YouTube HQ to speak with their CEO Susan Wojcicki. After dealing with security guards called by the manager (who freaked out over his sub count having gone down by 70%) SMG4 reaches Wojcicki, where it is revealed that his account has been stolen by SMG3. With Mario and Saiko on his side, SMG4 travels by car through a city. The first thing they notice is people cringing over seeing SMG4's video on a digital billboard, with SMG3 on a platform uploading more "cringe" videos with the intent of reducing SMG4's subscriber count to zero. The gang leaps (with the car) onto the platform and confront SMG3. SMG3 has a laptop he stole from Area 51 which could hack any account, which he used on his arch-enemy. Mario lunges towards SMG3, when suddenly a chair flies out of nowhere and knocks him out of the air. The culprit is revealed to be none other than PewDiePie. SMG3 explains that he enslaved YouTubers by stealing their passwords and blackmailing them to join his side under the threat of uploading cringe to their channels. The YouTubers themselves then attack the gang. Mario and Saiko get knocked off the platform while SMG4 faces PewDiePie. Mario throws a rock at Sr Pelo, who comically collapses despite the rock only lightly touching his foot. Mario laughs at Pelo's injury, upon which Filthy Frank throws Keemstar at him. Causing him to burst into flames. Saiko is in the middle of a fight with Markiplier, who sprays her with his cat gun. SMG3 continues to upload chains of cringeworthy videos as SMG4's subscriber count continues to plummet. Mario kicks away Frank, but then the Game Grumps latch onto him. Saiko defeats JonTron, Daniel and Kizuna, but Michael Stevens sits on her. SMG4 manages to reach SMG3, who boasts that his career is finished. However, SMG4 uses a CD to upload a promo for the film Ant-Man. Which regains some of his fans and subscribers. SMG4 states that if cringe videos are causing him to lose his subscribers, he would instead post "kek" videos. SMG4 then shows another video and everyone who watches the video enjoys it. SMG3 retaliates by playing a video of a microwave with piercingly loud volume, which provokes disgust from the audience. A duel between SMG4 and SMG3 starts and they rapidly upload videos until the machine explodes. SMG4 gets the laptop that contained everybody's passwords and declares that SMG3 has no control over them anymore. The other YouTubers parade him in victory as thanks. Naturally powerless, SMG3 begs Mario and Saiko to appear in one of his videos. However, Mario shows a laptop that plays "10 hours of UwU ASMR" to him while Saiko shows a bundle of rope. SMG3, realizing that he is going to be tortured, screams in terror as the video ends. Characters Main Characters *SMG4 *Mario *Saiko Bichitaru *SMG3 Supporting Characters *Widnows 64 SMG4's computer AI *Michael Stevens *PewDiePie *Filthy Frank *JonTron *Sr Pelo *Markiplier *h3h3Productions *Keemstar *Arin Hanson *Daniel Avidan *Kizuna AI Minor Characters *Susan Wojcicki debut Cameos *Kairi *Donkey Kong *K.K. Slider *Rover *Female Villager *Monty Mole *Walter White *D.Va *Pickle Rick *Greg The Alien flashback *Koopa Troopa flashback *Toad flashback *Tom Nook flashback *Kammy Koopacameo on SMG4's computer, In SMG4's video *Teletubbies cameo on SMG4's computer, computer wallpaper *Sun Baby cameo on SMG4's computer, computer wallpaper *Tari (Meta Runner) cameo on SMG4's computer, YouTube banner *Belle Fontiere cameo on SMG4's computer, YouTube banner Mentioned *Francis Opening advertisement only *Fishy Boopkins *Bob *Tari *Meggy Spletzer *Axol Continuity *SMG4: Mario Raids Area 51: seen in a flashback which explains how SMG3 got a hold of all of the accounts of the YouTubers, including SMG4. *SMG4: A Day In The Life Of Everyone: SMG3 has gone back to his villainous ways ever since his Dr. SMG3 TV talk show has been canceled. *The Anime Arc: Mario mentions about the time where Francis did some evil schemes back then. Trivia *This is SMG3's first antagonistic role since SMG4: Mad Mario. *It's unknown why SMG3 didn't simply have SMG4 banned from YouTube instead of repeatedly posting cringe videos to make him lose subscribers. However, it's possible that he wished for him to become an outcast in the world of YouTube. *At 2:03, there is a Chinese text in SMG4's computer (你是个二百五). It is the Chinese meaning of "You're a dumbass". *While SMG4 was talking to Susan Wojcicki, her name changes to: **Susan Wojilkkjiik **Susan Weoweojkil **Susan Wang **Susan Weiner **Susanalbumparty *A few days after the video, SMG4 announced that they were going to take a break from making videos, and there would be no video on that Saturday (August 31st). However, they still plan to release Meta Runner on Thursday as normal. **SMG4 will continue making videos about the SMG4 series on September 7th, Saturday. *The list of the cringe (and kek) videos: **??? (From ???) **Yoshi dance ;) (From Fraudon) **Ant-Man | Ants, Ants, Ant-Man ! | Promo HD (from Les Toiles Héroïques) **TERMINAL 64 (from MetalKingBoo)